Blue and Red
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai meets an old friend at the American Championships. COMPLETE
1. Kai and BladeShark Second

TITLE: Kia's friend?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13 (For later chapterÕs)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kai....... And maybe Ray!). I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse! (AKA. Blinker)  
NOTES: Lemony..... I think.   
SUMMERY: Kai meets a friend in the American Tournament. The rest of the team finds out what she is like.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kai watched as his team the BladeSharks battled against the Rouge Blades. It was the American tornament, he was with the BladeBreakers as the team captain. It was time for them to once again claim the title.   
Kai came back and saw that his second had managed to train his team well, they still couldn't beat him, but he could tell that they improved, one person that he wanted to defeat was Wanda, his second.  
***  
She stood on the balcony, watching them battle each other, her dark purple hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, an upside down red shark fin on her left eye contrasted with her pale skin. She always wore red, that was what Kai had noticed when he first met her. She was a great bey blader, that was also why he let her join, she had him on the run, if he hadn't managed to collect energy from her.  
'How did you do that?' She had seemed amazed that he could do that and wanted to learn more.  
*  
'You can't beat me. My Dranzer will crush you.' Kai warned her once.  
*  
'Leave my blade alone!' Wanda had yelled out, she was being held back, there was word about that she did more than steal beyblades and so Kai decided to teach her a lesson.  
'Leave it alone!!!' Wanda yelled and suddenly a bright light came and there was a golden griffon appearing out of her blade.  
***  
Kai remembered it as it was the first time he had made someone his second.  
  
'Kai?' Wanda walked up to him, with confusion written over her face.  
  
'Wanda,' Kai said and looked at her.  
  
'It'll be interesting to see our teams battle,' Wanda commented and walked away from him.  
  
'You face the AllStars next, you can't beat them,' Kai told her and she smiled, that evil, all knowing smile.  
  
'Trust me,' Wanda said and walked away.  
  
Kai never followed. If Wanda smiled like that then she had a plan, one that would make the AllStars eat the dirt.  
Kai saw Trevor, Luke (the short one) and Mark (The one with blue hair). They were part of her team. He realised that Mark now had a bit beast, a fox, and he was controling it with Wanda's help.   
  
Trevor was nervious, he tried not to make it seem obvious, but Wanda saw right through it. It was the big day, the battle against the AllStars.  
  
'Trevor, don't worry. Do your best,' Wanda told him and he nodded; 'Your up first, no pressure,'  
  
Wanda assured him and he felt better, but was trampled on none the less. Mark was next to battle, his bit beast Lucanas was ready for action.   
Wanda noticed that the BladeBreakers were watching, she guessed for the other team. She'd give them all a surprise. Mark was having some problems, with Steve, he looked at Wanda and she nodded. Suddenly there was a bright light and Steve's bey blade was out of the dish.  
  
'Amazing,' Chief commented; 'He never had a bit beast before,'  
  
'Now its Wanda's turn,' Kai said with a smile.  
  
'Huh? No way can she beat them,' Ray said to him.  
  
'Michael, nope, she's gonna wreak her blade,' Tyson agreed.  
  
'Don't worry guy's, she isn't the BladeSharks second for no reason,' Kai informed them and they gasped in surprise.  
  
Wanda realised her bit beast, the golden griffon came out so quickly that Kai knew Emily wouldn't have it in her data.  
  
'No need to applause boys,' Wanda said as they walked by them; 'We already know we're brilliant,'  
  
'Hey! You haven't battled us yet!' Tyson fumed.  
  
'Tyson, steam is coming out of your ears man,' Wanda joked.  
  
'See you lot at the finales, huh?' Kai asked them.  
  
'Yeup. Just like we planned...... Apart from you being with another team that is,' Wanda said, the three guy's were gone.  
  
'Kia, we should know about your past with her,' Max said and Wanda hissed the moment she saw him; 'Huh?'  
  
'You....' Wanda saw Judy come towards her and saw her face filled with pain.  
  
'I'm sorry Max, Wanda....' Judy started to say.  
  
'I'm gone, see you later Kai,' Wanda said to him as she walked away.  
  
'Prepare to lose,' Tyson called after her.  
  
'Don't count your chickens before they hatch!' Wanda called back to him.  
  
'Mom?' Max looked at her.  
  
'She's your older sister,' Judy said and everyone, apart from Kai were shocked.  
  
'I was wondering when you'd tell us that,' Kia said and Max was even more surprised, Kai saw the looks everyone gave him; 'Wanda remembered you, she told me what happend,'  
  
'She walked away and we couldn't find her,' Judy argued.  
  
'Either way, she's not going to forget,' Kai said and walked away.  
  
'She's my sister?' Max was stunned.  
  
  
'With this new information about Wanda and Max being related, I'd suggest that Kai goes in as a replacement,' Chief told them.  
  
'What?' Tyson was surprised.  
  
'Not a bad idea, but they are my team, remember?' Kai reminded him.  
  
'You'll fight them, without any distractions, Max has a sister to worry about,' Chief pointed out; 'So?'  
  
'Kai?' Max said, sounding like he was fine with it.  
  
'Sure,' Kai said, not really caring.  
  
  
Trevor was replaced by Luke, he was too nervious for Wanda's liking.  
Mark stood next to her as Luke went up to battle Ray. The dish was a classic dish, but in the center was a non-moving platform.  
  
'This will be too easy,' Mark said to her and she nodded.  
  
Wanda knew all about Ray's Tiger Claw attack, but she also knew that once on the spinning dish, it would be useless. Of course, she also remembered it was a best out of three match. Luke only won one round.  
  
'Not so hot now, huh?' Tyson taunted her.  
  
Mark was against Kai, he too only won one match.  
  
'Game, set and match,' Tyson said as they prepared for battle.  
  
'Tyson, you haven't seen me battle to my full potential,' Wanda warned him. She was surprising to everyone. She won all three battles; 'Well?' She asked Jazz Man.  
  
'Uh..... The Blade Sharks win!' Jazzman yelled.  
  
'There's always next year,' Wanda told Tyson with a smile.  
  
'How did you.....' Tyson was stunned.  
  
'Could've been worse, I could have broken the blade like Kai did,' Wanda informed him and he gasped.  
  
'Your Demazla has gotten stronger,' Kai commented with a nod.  
  
'Hum,' Wanda said; 'Get going guy's, we're going home tommorrow, might as well relax for one night,' The three left to do there own things.  
  
'We'd better pack, we're leaving too,' Chief said and they walked away.  
  
'Why don't you join them?' Wanda asked as Mr Dickinson came up; 'Hello,'  
  
'An excellent match, I must say I was on the end of my seat,' Mr Dickinson told her and she nodded with a smile.  
  
'Me too,' Wanda said; 'The guy's need more training, but once they get used to this, I'm sure they'll be fine,'  
  
'For next year?' Mr Dickinson asked her.  
  
'Yeup, Asian Tournament,' Wanda said with a nod.  
  
'Wha?' Max and Tyson said with surprise.  
  
'This was a test run,' Mr Dickinson told them.  
  
'What do you mean? Why not the Asian Tournament first?' Chief asked him.  
  
'Because I wanted to see how you'd fair up against them,' Mr Dickinson informed them; 'Plus Wanda will be a new member,'  
  
'No way,' Max was surprised.  
  
'Our teams already been picked, why do we need her?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Ray, you tell them,' Mr Dickinson said to the dark haired boy.  
  
'All right. I have to work more guy's, my family aren't fairing too well on their own right now so we need the extra cash,' Ray explained to them.  
  
'And you said yes,' Tyson said, looking at Wanda.  
  
'Nope. I said I would wait,' Wanda informed him and she walked off; 'Been nice meeting you all, sorry about you not making the World Championships,'  
  
'What? Hey! What do you mean?!' Tyson called out to her, but she never replied.  
  
'We have to have her, we might need a back-up at some point,' Chief told them, Kai had already left. 


	2. Hard Life

TITLE: Its a Hard Life  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kia.......) I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!  
NOTES: Lemony..... I think. No yaio.... Yet..... Maybe later.  
SUMMERY: Kai and Wanda go out, the team learn something new and surprising.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Why are you following me?' Wanda asked, she didn't need to turn round to know that Kai was behind her.  
  
'We need to talk,' Kai said and they walked into a cafe.  
  
'What did I do?' Wanda asked him.  
  
'Join the team,' Kai told her.  
  
'No. Not until they get used to the idea that I'll be one of them,' Wanda said, stubbornly.  
  
'Kenny has already sorted that out, so has Max,' Kai informed her; 'Tyson will go along with it,'  
  
'Fine, but if they start.......' Wanda started to say.  
  
'I know, you'll hurt them, and leave,' Kai finished for her.  
  
'So..... Ya gonna eat?' Wanda asked him.  
  
'Where's everyone else going?' Kai asked, wanting to know if they'd go to the town.  
  
'Relaxing I guess. We only ate and slept, the rest of the time was training and battling,' Wanda informed him; 'Most likely their at the pool,'  
  
'You've got a bus, we'll go to the resturant in town,' Kai told her as they walked to the doors and about to feel the heat hit their skin.  
  
'What? Kia, the resturants are pretty fancy around here,' Wanda pointed out.  
  
'So?' Kai asked her; 'I didn't think you were bothered by that,'  
  
'Its a different place,' Wanda started, but she went onto the bus anyway.  
  
'So what?' Kai asked her; 'It doesnÕt matter,'  
  
'I guess so......' Wanda said and watched as the lights got closer to the bus.  
  
  
They sat down at a table and looked at the menus.  
  
'Where will it be held?' Kai asked her, meaning the World Championship.  
  
'SECC,' Wanda replied and Kai nodded; 'In Glasgow, Scotland,' She narrowed it down.  
  
'Thanks,' Kai said and she smiled, showing one of her fangs; 'We should order,'  
  
'Yea........ Lamb?' She looked unsure about ordering it.  
  
'What?' Kai asked her.  
  
'Kind expensive,' Wanda had looked at the price range; 'Or.......'  
  
'No. Lamb, medium,' Kai told the waitor, he ordered for himself and once the waitor was gone did Wanda growl at him.  
  
'Who's gonna pay for all this?' Wanda demanded to know.  
  
'Mr Dickinson,' Kai pointed out and she saw him and the rest of Kia's team come over to them.  
  
'I didn't know you two dated,' Tyson teased them.  
  
'I didn't know you wanted a fat lip,' Wanda said sweetly.  
  
'Your really my sister?' Max asked her, moving the conversation away from Tyson.  
  
'Yes,' Wanda said; 'Of course, my birth name is Faith,'  
  
'Why change it?' Ray asked, as they sat down.  
  
'Because at the age I was, I could hardly talk properly, I couldn't even say my own name right. I was only two at the time,' Wanda informed them.  
  
'Two?!' Tyson was shocked, so were the other's, aside from Kai.  
  
'Yeup. I had a roof over my head, parents, all I had to worry about was the neightbours goat, and I was set,' Wanda told them.  
  
'A goat?' Chief was confused.  
  
'Yes. We live in a trailer park,' Wanda informed them.  
  
'Woo,' Max said and looked down.  
  
'Its fate Max, besides, they weren't that bad. My mum is all right....... When she isn't running around the country finding jobs and getting away from my dad. And my dad isn't bad either.......... When he isn't away for over a year and so drunk he can't string a single word together,' Wanda told them.  
  
'Why didn't I know this?' Mr Dickinson asked her.  
  
'Your part of the B.B.A Mr Dickinson, you only need to know about how good I am at beyblading, that's all, my family life shouldn't interfer,' Wanda pointed out to him.  
  
'True, but it sounds too odd. Why didn't the social services come?' Chief asked.  
  
'Trailer Park. Which one isn't going through? We move around too much, besides, they never realised they had a kid,' Wanda informed him.  
  
'I guess you see us lot born with a slive spoon in our mouths, huh?' Ray asked her.  
  
'No. Not really. Richer folk have problems, just there problems are more likely to be out of the house than mine,' Wanda said; 'Another reason I joined the BladeSharks. I was away from home,'   
  
'So, Kia knows everything?' Max asked her and she nodded; 'Why?'  
  
'Max, listen, I'm a drifter, I always have been. After so many years being a BladeShark, plus hanging around Kai, and all the home troubles spilling over me, I had to talk to someone. Kai was at the right place, at the wrong time,' Wanda explained.  
  
'Actually, you were extremely secretive with us,' Kai pointed out; 'The only secrets you share were your beyblading skills,'  
  
'I know, I didn't want anyone to look down on me,' Wanda told them.  
  
'I wish I was with you,' Max told her and she suddenly looked anrgy, which was surprising.  
  
'Max, your normal. Let that sink in because you might not hear those words again,' Wanda said to him; 'You didn't have to go through what I've gone through,'  
  
'Like?' Mr Dickinson asked her and she was taken back.  
  
'Like being left with people you hardly know while your father goes across the country looking for your mum. Like hearing your parents argue over something and you never know what it is. Or lying awake in your bed, wondering if your father will come home from drinking or if he doesn't, then wonder if its something you've done to make him go away,' Wanda, said, on the verge of tears; 'Sorry Kai, I'll make a rain check on this,' She stood up; 'Its was nice to met you all,' She walked away again.  
  
'Wanda!' Max called after her.  
  
'Forget it Max,' Kai said and shook his head; 'I'll go after her, she doesn't know any of you,'  
  
'Lover boy,' Tyson teased.  
  
'You can tease me all you want Tyson, but if anyone else try's to talk to her, they'll be in pain,' Kai said and walked away.  
  
'I've got my work cut out,' Max said sadly. 


	3. Best Friends

TITLE: Your My Best Friend?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kia.......) I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK\MENT: To my wonderful muse!  
NOTES:   
SUMMERY: Kia and Wanda talk, and swap X-mas presents! (I know, sad person I am!)   
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Not like you to follow folk, Kia,' Wanda remarked, looking at the water of the fountain.  
  
'You should join us,' Kia told her and she shook her head.  
  
'Is the Pope a drug dealer?' Wanda asked him, he knew the answer; 'No,'  
  
'Give them a chance,' Kia said and she looked at him with one eye brow up.  
  
'What's happend to you, Kia?' Wanda asked him; 'You never cared for anyone, that was your moto, pratically, never let them know you care. Now your letting them know,'  
  
'Unfortunetly, I'm stuck with them,' Kia informed her; 'You don't want to go back, I know that. I'm not stupid Wanda, we've known each other for too long for that to happen,'  
  
'Humph, you make it sound as though we are friends,' Wanda comented.  
  
'I thought we were,' Kia told her softly and she froze; 'Remember?'  
  
'Yes. We were an odd pair,' Wanda said with a slight smile; 'All right, I'll join you. But if any of them try to put their nose where it don't belong, they won't have a nose anymore,'  
  
'Couldn't agree more,' Kia said and smiled along with her.  
  
'Good. What about the guys?' Wanda asked him.  
  
'One thing that never changes,' Kia said and sat on the fountain wall; 'They'll understand,'  
  
'I don't think so,' Wanda told him, shaking her head.  
  
'Trust me,' Kia said and pulled her close.  
  
'You have been away for a year. That reminds me, you owe me a Christmas present,' Wanda told him.  
  
'Do you have one for me?' Kia asked.  
  
'Yes,' She replied and he was surprised; 'All nicely wrapped up....... Once,'  
  
'Oh really?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Yes,' Wanda told him; 'Infact its in my bag,'  
  
Kia didn't push her. He remained silent.  
  
'What?' Wanda asked him.  
  
'Nothing,' Kia said and looked around; 'We go to the top, you'll be able to see the lights,'  
  
'Hum...... Good idea, as long as we stop off at my room,' Wanda told him and he nodded.  
  
  
Kia waited outside her room, he knew it wasn't because it was a mess, one thing about Wanda outside of bey blading was that she was very tidy. He guessed it was for his Christmas present. He had one for her too, he even took it with him wherever he went, incase he should met up with her.  
  
'All right,' Wanda stepped out of the room, with a neatly wrapped present with one rip on the side of the shiny foil.  
  
'One rip?' Kia looked at her.  
  
'Shut up,' Wanda said softly, with a laugh.  
  
'Humph, well, come on, we have to go to my room now. No sense in one of us swapping presents, when it should be both,' Kia said and she looked surprised; 'Like I'd not get you a gift for Christmas. I thought you knew me better than that,'  
  
'Oi! I just never thought you would bring it with you,' Wanda told him; 'Besides, its a bit of extra baggage, ja?'  
  
'Come on,' Kia said and she followed him to the room he shared with the guys.  
  
He told her to wait outside, like she did to him, which seemed fair. He saw Ray and Max were inside, talking about Wanda.  
  
'I hope her ears aren't burning,' Kia said and the two looked at him, surprised.  
  
'She's outside?' Max said, surprised.  
  
'What are you doing?' Ray asked Kia.  
  
'Max, you want to get into her good books?' Kia asked the blonde haired boy, who nodded; 'Once I leave go down to the shop, buy a bag of Starburst or something like that.......'  
  
'How about Wine Gums?' Max asked him.  
  
'No. She hates them, get something like Starburst, wait for 40 minutes then come to the roof. You'll see us both there,' Kia told him.  
  
'Do you really think that will work?' Ray asked him.  
  
'Maybe, Wanda is unpredictable at the best of times,' Kia informed them and he nodded.  
  
'Will she accept me as her brother?' Max asked the most important question of all.  
  
'Max, Wanda lives on her own, she has no one. I think you'll have to become her friend first before you go anywhere with your brother idea,' Kia told him and he nodded sadly.  
  
'I thought she lived with her father?' Ray asked him, confused.  
  
'No, at times she had to....... But there are things that she might not want you to know about her family yet,' Kia said and left, with a small parcel in his hands.  
  
  
'Here, hope the airport people won't give you into trouble for having it,' Wanda gave him the present when they were on the roof.  
  
Kia opened it and saw it was a statue of Dranzer, carved out of wood, he took out his bey blade and the bit beast glowed. He smiled, Dranzer liked the present she gave them.  
  
'Thanks, you carved it?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Nope, I had the idea of it, the man who always spoke to us when we were kids made it. Remember him?' Wanda asked and Kia closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
'He was the one who made that panther statue,' Kia remembered.  
  
'I asked him if he would do it. I really liked that panther statue too.......' Wanda sighed, they both knew what had happend to the panther statue after she had shown it to her father; 'A part of it was part of me........ For a few hours,' She joked, but it wasn't remotly funny.  
  
'I still think the police should know about it,' Kia told her and she shook her head.  
  
'He has a relative who's a cop......' Wanda shuddered, remembering meeting that man and wishing he never came to the trailer.  
  
Kia knew what she was talking about, he decided to change the subject and gave her his present. She opened it and saw it was a silver charm braclet, with a mini Dranzer and a mini griffon.  
  
'Its beautiful,' She said and looked at the two jeweled bit beast's carefully.  
  
'I thought you would like it' Kia said and she smiled.  
  
'But, who could have made the tiny Dranzer and Demazla?' Wanda asked him and Kia smiled.  
  
'The same guy who made the Dranzer statue,' Kia informed her.  
  
'Blimy. The guy does good work, doesn't he?' Wanda said and he nodded.  
  
'He does,' Kia said and saw Max come in, so did Wanda.  
  
'Hey,' Max said, moving towards them.  
  
'Hello,' Wanda said, indifferent; 'Its late, I'd better get to bed, we have an early start tommorow,' She told them and walked away, Max never called her back.  
  
'I think I'll wait,' Max told Kia once Wanda had gone.  
  
'Good idea,' Kia agreed. He knew that Wanda was trying to protect herself, but he had to make her see that Max was nothing like Judy. As much as he didn't like it, he was fond of Max, he was innocent in a way. You had to be stupid or not looking properly to see it. Wanda didn't see it.  
  
  
It was early in the morning, a day later, everyone was back home. Max informed his father about meeting Wanda for the first time, Kia's grandfather warned him about Wanda and her kind.   
Wanda was in the BladeSharks warehouse, training. Kia entered and walked up to her.  
  
'Yes Kia?' Wanda asked and looked at him, her beyblade still spinning in the base.  
  
'Have you slept?' Kia asked her, she looked tired.  
  
'No. He....... He had too much to drink and.........' Wanda started to say.  
  
'Wanda, get over it. He loves to abuse you, physcially and mentally,' Kia told her, she coughed back a sob; 'And I hate the fact you give reasons for it,' Kia siad and saw that her bit beast had come out, of its own accord.  
  
'No. No. Your wrong,' Wanda said softly; 'Why look after me.......'  
  
'Wanda, Rita was abused, she left, thinking he wouldn't harm you,' Kia said and she sat down on the steps; 'She was wrong,'  
  
'No......' Wanda said again and closed her eyes, she wanted to cry for all the years of torture she had to endure.  
  
'Yes. I didn't see it either........ I was as blind as Rita. I guess I wasn't helpful,' Kia said and touched her dark purple hair; 'How bad is it?'  
  
Wanda looked at him, she turned her back on him, Demazla watched, as did Kia, as she lifted the back of her red top to reveal deep red marks. Kia guessed they must run to her right shoulder down. It was an angry red colour and would explain why she wore such a light and loose top.  
  
'Doctors, now,' Kia ordered, she looked hesitant; 'Wanda, remember your foot?'  
  
Wanda could never forget the day her father burnt her foot. It healed, the doctors told her she would have a scar, but it wasn't obvious any more.  
  
'All right,' Wanda said, pulled down her top, looked at Demazla who returned to her blade, picked up the blade and followed Kia. 


	4. All By Myself!

TITLE: Living On My Own  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!  
NOTES: Lemony.....  
SUMMERY: Kia takes Wanda to a wonderful place called a hospital! What will happen to the two friends? Will Wanda go back to Jimmy? (Even though he is a fat bastard?)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They were in a hospital, Kia didn't know where the nearest doctors office was, so he chose this place instead. There weren't a lot of people in, at the moment, Wanda was seen to five minutes later. She was given cream and a bandage was put on the wounds, the doctor wanted to speak to Kia.  
  
'What happend?' He asked Kia.  
  
'What did she tell you?' Kia asked him, knowing that the doctor might think he did it.  
  
'She said she fell. But those are whip marks, how could she get that if she fell?' The doctor asked him.  
  
'Good question. And why is she still covering for him,' Kia said and walked away to Wanda.  
  
'We can go now?' Wanda asked him.  
  
'Yea,' Kia said, and once they were outside he said; 'Why are you still covering for him?'  
  
'Kia.....' Wanda started to say.  
  
'Look, I know you feel he's the only family you have left, but what about Rita? She's written to me twice, asking why you never write back to her,' Kia said, he was calm on the outside, but inside he wanted to shake her, and he knew that wasn't the right way to go.  
  
'I never got any letters, dad always picks up the mail,' Wanda told him.  
  
'That explains it,' Kia said, seeing her eyes water he pulled her closer; 'You can use my address for a letter,'  
  
'I know this sound stupid, especially to you...... But... I'm scared,' Wanda said, but never looked at him.  
  
'If you don't report him, I will,' Kia threatend, trying to make her see sense.  
  
'But he isn't like this all the time,' Wanda pointed out.  
  
'He shouldn't be like this, period. You want a safe place to be, my grandfather is out of town for the moment, you can stay with me,' Kia told her. He knew if his grandfather found out, and he most likely would, he would be in serious trouble.  
  
'Thank you' Wanda said softly.  
  
  
Wanda entered Kia's home, feeling unnerved that it was so big. She felt low, even lower than before.  
  
'I never what it was like in here,' Wanda said, taking in the house.  
  
'You never asked,' Kia informed her and she nodded; 'Besides, we rarely spoke about that,'  
  
'There's so much space.......' Wanda said, still in awe at the size of the mansion.  
  
'I guess,' Kia didn't take much notice of it before.  
  
'Sorry,' Wanda snapped out of it and looked at him; 'Where to?'  
  
Kia showed her the room she'd stay in, where she dumped her bag on a nearby chair and walked out again.  
  
'You've already unpacked?' Kia was surprised.  
  
'No. I'm only here for one night, remember?' Wanda reminded him.  
  
For the first time since they joined forces did they both feel odd about being alone together. Both put it down to not seeing each other for a long time, and the fact that Kia had opened up more.... In a way. Both were wrong.  
Kia managed to get rid of the servents, who, even though she tried not to make it obvious, made Wanda nervious. Once they went to bed, neither could sleep.  
  
She's just down the hallway. Kia thought to himself, seeing Wanda's face floating into his mind. Why am I thinking like this? If my grandfather finds out I....... I care about her.............. It must be me. No way would she care about me in anyway, apart from a friend, she's probably too scared of guy's now, after what Jimmy did to her. Maybe I should check and see if she's all right. Kia got out of his bed and walked towards Wanda's room. As he knew where the squeaky floor boards were, he could avoid them. He opened Wanda's door and saw her laying on the bed, a thin sheet covering her. She looked so relaxed and peaceful now. She looked even more beautiful, in Kia's opinion, when her hair was down and spread over the pillow. He moved closer, seeing her red tatoo over her eye. He learned the story to that, and was angry to what happend to her because of Jimmy, but she was fine with it, now.  
***  
'How can you not be mad at him for what he did?' Kia asked her, they sat on the wearhouse roof one night.  
'It doesn't bother me that much, if I didn't have it, I might never have joined you lot. I might be six feet under if it weren't for you guy's,' Wanda told him with a smile.  
***  
Kia unconsciencely touched the tatoo that she had, then his own. They were an 'odd pair' as Wanda put it. He did something that he probably shouldn't have done, kissed her lips softly, then left the room as quietly as he came.  
Unknown to him, Wanda was half awake, but kept her eyes closed, she knew she most likely wouldn't remember what happend, or if she did, would think of it as a dream.  
Kia, why would you do that? Are you toying with my emotions? Or are you serious about caring for me? I hope its the latter. Your the first and only person that I've told about the full extent of Jimmy's torture. Because of him, I am wery about most guy's, but not you, or any of the BladeSharks........... Hum, I hope you don't think I'm scared of you Kia, because you'll find I prefer to be direct, and I'll question you in the morrow. If I can remember what happend. Wanda added and fell back into a wonderful dream world of beyblades and bit beasts, and for an odd reason, dancing tomatos.  
  
  
The next morning Kia was up, bright and early to train, by himself. He didn't want to face Wanda just yet, even though he knew she was asleep. But he decided that if Wanda asked, he'd tell her that he wanted her to have a lie-in, which was true. He knew for a fact that Wanda had never actually experinced a lie-in before.  
Wanda woke up an hour later, she fell out of bed, Kia heard it and decided to see what was wrong.  
  
'Are you all.....' Kia started and he saw Wanda on the floor, laughing; 'Wanda?' He came up to her, crouched down and looked at her.  
  
'I forgot I was sleeping in a bed,' She said, inbetween laughs.  
  
'Oh. Your not hurt are you?' Kia asked her.  
  
'No. I'm fine,' Wanda said and stood up, finally she had stopped laughing; 'Where is the bathroom?'  
  
Kia pointed in the direction and she walked away. Kia then realised that she'd never laughed so much infront of him before, he begain to wonder if she had ever laughed like that before.  
  
  
Wanda looked into the mirror, her hair wasn't a complete mess, sure it had the odd hair in the wrong place, but other than that it was fine. She had a shower and washed her hair, a nice treat for someone like herself.  
Kia walked passed and heard the shower on, he smiled to himself, Wanda is loving this. He shook his head of the thought, knowing that if he said it out loud it could be taken in the wrong way. Wanda had told him about how much she enjoyed baths and showers, they were not common in her parts, living with Jimmy or not.   
Wanda used one towel to wipe off the water on her skin, and that on her hair. She moved quickly to get to her room, without Kia seeing her. She brushed her hair straight and got changed.  
  
  
Kia was downstairs, eatting. He looked up and was surprised. Wanda's hair no longer looked dark purple, it looked black, and it wasn't tied back either.  
  
'What?' Wanda looked confused; 'I'm not gonna walk around, making my hair toxic,'  
  
'That wasn't it. I just didn't expect you to have your hair down, or the change of colour,' Kia told her.  
  
'If I tie it up it would drip and annoy me,' Wanda told him.  
  
The hair colour was a mystery to Kia, Max and Judy were blondes, Max's father was red, so why did Wanda have purple hair? The question started to annoy Kia.  
  
'We're training today, aren't we?' Wanda asked, she kept her voice indifferent, so not to show disappointment or excitement, which ever one she might be feeling on that day.   
  
'We'll take a day off,' Kia decided and saw Wanda smile; 'What do you plan on doing?' He asked her.  
  
'I don't know, its a mystery,' Wanda joked.  
  
'What?' Kia asked, not understanding.  
  
'A Magical Mystery Tour. Or, a wander round and see if there's anything to do,' Wanda said with a slight nod.  
  
'Humph,' Kia said, not what heÕd been wanting to hear.  
  
'Why? You want to come?' She asked him.  
  
'Sure,' Kia said, his usual 'I don't really care' voice. Inside he was happy. Now he'd get Wanda alone, or at least be with her. 


	5. Magic

TITLE: A Kind of Magic  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!  
NOTES: Lemony..... (Please note, the titles have been taken from the Queen songs... DonÕt sue!!!)  
SUMMERY: Wanda and Kia hang out, Why did I bother with this chapter? Wait till the end of this one!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They wandered round, avoiding the areas that Tyson, Max and Chief lived. Wanda noticed that she hadn't seen those areas before, but she didn't want to see Max again just yet.  
  
'This is so weird,' Wanda said suddenly.  
  
'How?' Kia asked her, an eye brow raised.  
  
'Well,' Wanda sat down on a bench, it was warm and she wished that Kia would take off the arm things he had on; 'For once I'm not thinking about who to steal a blade from, or who to battle,'  
  
'Or who's money to steal,' Kia put in, and saw Wanda looked guilty. He smirked, Wanda was so good, that he never noticed her pick-pocket.  
  
'Sorry,' She said to him.  
  
'Let's find some shade,' Kia suggested and they moved on, they couldn't find a seat so they sat on the grass.  
  
'Its unnatural for it to be this hot,' Wanda said and lay down on the grass, her hands behind her head. She still wore red, but this top didn't have any arms, though it covered her back, and it was still red troussors.  
  
'Probably,' Kia agreed. He did feel hot and lay next to Wanda.  
  
'When will you take those off then?' Wanda asked him, pointing to his lower arms.  
  
'Why?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Ain't ya hot?' Wanda used some slang that she heard over in America.  
  
'No,' Kia replied, lieing. He then felt someones lips on his cheek, and saw Wanda pulling away from him, he sat up and stared down at her.  
  
'Hello,' Wanda said, knowing that she might have messed up a completely good relationship for something that she believed was real. Oh god. I bet that it was a dream I had....... She groaned inwardly.  
  
Kia was having the same feelings. She knows! But she was asleep, I know she was. Why didn't she say anything? How could I have been so stupid as to let my emotions for her gain control?  
  
'I thought you were asleep,' Kia said quietly.  
  
'Thank god,' Wanda said, and then saw Kia's look of shock; 'Oh, no..... No, not... No. I mean I was half asleep at the time and I wasn't sure if it was true or not or anything........ Well, okay then,'  
  
'Now what?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Good question. I don't think either of us wants the other's to know about this.....' Wanda started, Kia felt disappointed, but he didn't show it; 'I guess its up to you about what to do now,' Wanda informed him.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Kia said her, he made to mistake of putting his hand on her's and she smiled.  
  
'I told you so,' Wanda said and looked at his hand on top of her's; 'And I didn't know how you'd take it,'  
  
'Really?' Kia asked and she nodded.  
  
'Yes. Now, off topic, are you going to take them off?' She asked again, pointed to his lower arms. He sighed and took them off.  
  
'Happy?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Very,' Wanda told him, placing her head on his shoulder; 'Its your call though Kia. I don't mind if you don't want anything to do with me while we're 'blading,'  
  
Kia knew what he wanted, and for once it had nothing to do with his grandfather. He had wanted to stop beyblading, but his grandfather ordered him to find the most powerful bit beast in the world. Kia knew he had to do that, family honour. But something wanted him to be with her, hold her, kiss her.  
  
'We have to keep it down,' Kia told her, stroking her hair.  
  
Wanda nodded, then kissed him once again. Both of the kisses were short, but this one had to be.  
  
'So much for being on our own,' Wanda said and Kia turned to see Tyson and Max coming towards them; 'They haven't seen a thing,' Kia looked at Wanda and saw she moved further away from him.  
  
'Hey guys,' Max said and the two sat down.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Wanda said, trying her best to sound sisterly towards Max, and failing.  
  
'We just wanted to see if anyone was battling,' Tyson informed her.  
  
'Beyblading? In this heat? Most people would pass out just by realising their blade,' Wanda said to him.  
  
'Indoors,' Max said.  
  
'How many would want to 'blade inside?' Wanda asked him. Very few would be the answer.  
  
'So, this heat got to you, huh Kia?' Tyson said, looking at Kia's bare arms.  
  
'I think this heat would get to the old folk in all,' Wanda said, covering up for the real reason Kia took them off.  
  
'This is true,' Tyson said with a nod.  
  
Wanda realised that Max wanted them to have a brother/sister moment. She did not. However, she would do things for family.  
  
'Seeing as we're all pretty much melting, how's about me and Max get ice cream?' Wanda suggested, giving Kia a knowing look.  
  
'Sure,' Kia said, Tyson agreed and the two siblings walked off.  
  
'Why didn't they ask what we wanted?' Tyson asked Kia.  
  
'They know what we want. Besides, Wanda wants to talk to Max alone,' Kia informed him, Tyson nodded, but Kia got the feeling that he didn't understand at all.  
  
  
'So, Max. How did father take the news of you meeting me?' Wanda asked as they got nearer the ice cream place.  
  
'He was surprised, he never realised you lived here,' Max said, honestly; 'He wants to met you at some point,'  
  
'Say I met him, it'll be on mutual ground only. Here,' Wanda said to him.  
  
'Will you met him tonight?' Max asked her.  
  
'All right,' Wanda said with a sigh. She did not want to see her father again, she might decided to pyshically hurt him; 'Kia's gonna have to come along for moral support, though,'  
  
'Kia? Moral support? Are you sure those two words belong together?' Max asked her.  
  
She ordered one mint ice cream, one chocolate, one strawberry and a vanilla.  
  
'Kia might seem to have a heart of stone, but heÕs not that bad. Maybe I trust him more because I'm a girl and I can see these things, or maybe its because I'm stupid. Whichever one, we have to move fast before these things melt on us,' Wanda joked and they walked quickly to the shaded area that the two boy's sat.  
Tyson had vanilla, Max had strawberry, Kia had chocolate and Wanda the mint.  
  
'I still can't believe the BladeSharks defeated the AllStars,' Tyson said to her.  
  
'Your really not doing very well with the conversation,' Wanda told him; 'I've trained them all, at the tournament they never slacked off once, we all trained before and after the matches, depending the time. Our only rests were sleeping and driving to the match, nothing else,'  
  
'I can't believe I have a sister. Why didn't you tell me about her Kia?' Max asked him.  
  
'Because its not my place,' Kia informed him.  
  
'I'd better go, grampa might have hurt himself...... In this heat, you never know what he might do,' Tyson said, Max followed after Wanda held up seven fingers to him and pointed to the tree.  
  
'Seven tonight, under the tree. And I'm going with you,' Kia said, before she could get a word out.  
  
'Shut up,' Wanda said, and they kissed, a nice long lingering kiss. Which had to end at some point; 'We'd better head back,' Wanda said and stood up.  
  
'Yea,' Kia looked at the sky, sunset was fast catching up.  
  
'Where are......' Wanda started to say, but Kia covered her mouth with his hand.  
They were in a woodland area and then came across a waterfall; 'Wow. And a guy like you found it,'  
  
'So?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Just seems strange to me that you, a cold hearted little person, would find such a..... Well..... Such a place like this,' Wanda said.  
  
'Humph,' Kia said and walked away, back to his home.  
  
'Kia..... Come on. You know I didn't mean it like that,' Wanda told him; 'This time next year we'll be millionaries!' she called after him  
  
Kia laughed, remembering a programme that Wanda had shown him when he was a child. Her adoptive parents weren't from Japan, they came from Scotland, so Wanda had learned about programmes from there, taped them and she and Kia watched them together when they were little.  
  
'Is that show still on?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Yea. Well, no, it finished a few years ago, you should see the endding at one point,' Wanda told him and he nodded.  
  
'Your great grandfather was like that uncle Albert,' Kia said and she nodded.  
  
'Every single sub and warship he was on, it sunk, he was probably the only survivor left out of them all,' Wanda joked; 'I didn't mean what I said before. Everyone else sees you like that......'  
  
'It doesn't matter what everyone else sees in me,' Kia said and touched her hair once again; 'Nothing matters,'  
  
'Until the World Championships,' Wanda said softly as his lips caressed hers gently.  
  
His tounge entered her mouth slowly, being allowed passed her lips to touch her tounge, which, unsurely, touched his own. His arms wrapped around her, she winced when he touched her back and the kiss was broken.  
  
'You'd better call the police tonight Wanda,' Kia told her, moving a step away from her.  
  
'All right,' Wanda said, but she didn't sound too sure.  
  
'You and I both know he'll disrupt your game,' Kia pointed out.  
  
'I know,' Wanda said, reluctantly; 'He might be gone......'  
  
'What?' Kia asked.  
  
'He might think I've ran away onto the streets,' Wanda told him; 'Maybe I could get the video......'  
  
'No, way,' Kia told her; 'We have to go to the park, Max will be waiting,' 


	6. Someone To Love

TITLE: Somebody To Love  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse! (Name is Blinker..... DonÕt ask!)  
NOTES: Lemony..... (Please note, the titles have been taken from the Queen songs... DonÕt sue!!!)  
SUMMERY: Wanda mets her birth father, Jimmy is up to something.........  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'She said she'd be here,' Max said, wondering why Wanda was late.  
  
'Son, if she said she'd be here, then I'm sure she will be. But she might not want to see me.......' His father started, when they saw two figures. One was obviously Kia, but the other figure, who had purple hair and an upside down shark fin over her left eye gave him time to reflect on the last time he saw her.  
  
'Father,' Wanda said the words with venom.  
  
'I'm not the one who wanted to met up,' MaxÕs father said, and Wanda sighed with defeat.  
  
'Seeing as I'm related to Max, he's my brother, just because your my parents doesn't change my feelings for you,' Wanda told him; 'I'm here for one reason, that's to be Max's sister, or what ever,'  
  
'Tell them,' Kia looked at her and saw confsuion written all over her face; 'About your adoptive parents,'  
  
'I have to met them at some point,' MaxÕs father told her.  
  
'You never will,' Wanda vowed; 'My father isn't your type, my mother has pretty much vanished off the face of the earth. I'm a streetrat,'  
  
'I thought you lived......'  
  
'Until I was eight. Then Rita left, Jimmy became violent and angry towards me because of it,' Wanda informed them; 'And should you tell anyone, Tyson, Kenny, Ray or Dizzi, I will rip out your throat,'  
  
'I can't believe it,' MaxÕs father said, shocked; 'A woman told us that she found you...... Well, your mom wasn't there, but I thought she had read the letter,'  
  
'So, Rita told you where I was,' Wanda said, a lose tear had prided lose and glided down her cheek.  
  
'Yes, she noticed that you looked nothing like me, or your mom,' He told her.  
  
'I'm sure that's a mystery to all,' Wanda said.  
  
'Not really, you just inherited your looks from your grandmother,' MaxÕs father informed her, the two boy's were taken aback.  
  
'It skiped you and hit me,' Wanda said with a slight nod.  
  
'Exactly,'   
  
'What? She looks like grandma did?' Max asked, confused.  
  
'That's right Max, your grandmother had the same hair colouring as Wanda, she got the skin colour most likely from your grandpa,'  
  
'My DNA is full of old folks......... How depressing,' Wanda joked.  
  
'What do you plan on doing about your father?' Max asked her.  
  
'We're going off......' Wanda trailed off.  
  
'The police station,' Kia finished for her.  
  
'How could you take that?' Max asked her, but she never replied, she just walked away from them; 'Are you sure she'll go to the police?'  
  
'She will, because I'll make her,' Kia vowed and followed her.  
  
'I hope she'll find some sort of happiness in her life, because her past doesn't look like anything for her to be proud of,' MaxÕs father said as they watched the two figures getting smaller and smaller.  
  
  
Once she reported Jimmy to the police, they went straight to the Trailer Park. Only to find the trailer empty.  
  
'Kia, suppose Jimmy knows?' Wanda asked him, fear filled her eyes.  
  
'How?' Kia asked her.  
  
'He's only just left,' A police man told them; 'I'd advise you to stay away from this area, for the time being,'  
  
'You bet,' Wanda said; 'Have any other police stations been told about this?'  
  
'Every single one in the city,' The policeman said, noticing that Wanda looked paler than she did before; 'Are you all right?'  
  
'Yes, yes, just......... Nothing,' Wanda said and left the trailer.  
  
'What's wrong?' Kia asked her.  
  
'You grandfather won't be back until we leave right?' Wanda asked and he nodded; 'Can I stay with you until this is over?'  
  
'Sure,' Kia was very happy, Wanda was staying with him, but he wished the circumsatances were different. He never let his 'mask' slip though.  
  
  
'That fucking little roddent!' A man, with brown hair, with bits of grey sneeking in at the sides, said to himself; 'She drove my wife away, now she wants the fucking police to deal with me. Well, weÕll have to talk about that, oh yes...................... Kai Hiwatari! He's the key to all this, he's always caused trouble......... She'll do anything for him,' The man thought for a moment; 'Anything at all, even if it costs her, her own life,'  
  
  
Wanda managed to get her video's from the police station, they wanted to see if Jimmy's finger prints were on them.  
  
'Happy?' Kia asked her.   
  
She didn't look it, Kia knew it was from fear. He had never experenced fear like she had, but he knew that if he was in her shoes, he'd have been scared too. When they got home yesterday night she just wanted to go to bed and stay there, she actually told him this. However, instead she went into his open arms, as he held her, stroking her dark purple hair and taking in her scent.   
Now it seems as though she still wanted to hide in her bed, but wouldn't unless she was told to do so.  
  
'Yea. I thought he would have wreak them,' Wanda said, looking at her small collection of videos.  
  
Kia looked as well and saw that she had gotten an extra one, she used to only have four videos, now she had five, Once back at the mansion he got a closer look. 'Braveheart'. That would be a good nickname for her too. Kia thought to himself. Thay both sat on the sofa, Wanda allowed herself to rest her head on Kia's shoulder.  
  
'We should be training,' She mumbled softly.  
  
'And what's stopping us?' Kia asked her.  
  
'Laziness?' Wanda suggested.  
  
'Actually, I would have said it was you. I could never battle you and win,' Kia said and kissed her softly, which she returned by allowing her tounge to wander into his mouth. She pulled back, much to Kia's annoyence.  
  
'Come on,' Wanda said, stood up and pulled Kia up, where he wrapped his arms around her; 'Knock it off,'  
  
'All right,' Kia said and kissed her quickly before going outside to train.  
  
'I'll be right back!' Wanda said, remembering that she didn't have her launcher; 'If IÕm not back in five minutes, just wait a bit longer,'   
  
Kia smirked, even though its been hard for her, she could still joke around and be sarcastic. Suddenly his world became dark with his last thought of Wanda. 


	7. Save Me

TITLE: Save Me  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse! (Name is Blinker..... Don't ask!)  
NOTES: Lemony..... (Please note, the titles have been taken from the Queen songs... Don't sue!!! I.. Blinker, thought they would suit the story. If they can do it with silly names in the Bible, why not in this?)   
SUMMERY: Kia is missing, Wanda knows its Jimmy who has kidnapped him. Can she find him? What will Jimmy do if he finds her?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'Suppose Jimmy has him?' Wanda paniced, heading for Max's home; 'I can't tell them that! The police must never know,'  
  
'Wanda? How are you?' Max's father asked her, she blurted out the whole story, unfortunetly she spoke to fast for him and she had to repeat it all over.  
  
'Have you contacted the police?' He asked and she shook her head.  
  
'Jimmy has a brother on the police force on the otherside of town, they know that the police are looking for him, if they find out I've reported Kia missing...... They might hurt him...........' Wanda said, on the verge of tears.  
  
'Where would Jimmy be?' He asked her, trying to calm her down.  
  
'I......' Wanda said, she knew, but she hoped that it wasn't true.  
  
'I'll close early, you look like you need some tea,' Max's father told her and she nodded.  
  
  
Kai woke up in a cold place. It was damp as well. Then his mind became clear too suddenly. Jimmy, Kia thought to himself.  
  
'Glad your awake, Kai Hiwatari,' Jimmy said, Kia saw him over the small fire; 'Your the one who put that fucking stupid idea into my bitch of adoptive daughter's head to report me to the police, I bet your regreting that now,' He sneered at Kia.  
  
'No,' Kia told him; 'Wanda is not a punching bag,' Kia snapped, knowing it was stupid to make Jimmy angry, seeing as he couldn't defend himself with his hands and legs tied up. Also his armor was gone, so his lower arms were bare.  
  
'Don't try it, Kai Hiwatari, I can make it look like you killed yourself, if I had to,' Jimmy threatend, clearly angered by what Kia said.  
  
Why is he using my full name? Why not just say 'Kia IÕm gonna kill you now?' Does he know who my grandfather was? Kia's head came up with these thoughts.  
  
Kai Hiwatari, that name........ Hiwatari. Jimmy was trying to think as well.  
  
Kai decided that Wanda would not be able to find him. She hated Jimmy, and feared him. No matter who's life was at stake she could not save him. She had better not. Kia thought to himself.  
  
  
'So, where would Jimmy be?' Max asked, he came home a few minutes after the shop closed and was told what happend.  
  
'He could have picked any of the caves near the mansion, or the water fall,' Wanda told them.  
  
'The water fall?' Max was confused.  
  
'Yes. The waterfall has a hidden cave behind it. When we were little, me and Kia used to go exploring on that land,' Wanda informed them, smilling at the memory.  
  
'We'll check all of the caves,' MaxÕs father told her.  
  
'We should get the other's,' Max said and Wanda didn't look too keen; 'It'll be faster,'  
  
'Dizzi!' Wanda exclaimed; 'If we could let Kenny allow us to borrow Dizzi...... Say for a bey blade problem of your dad's, we could find Kia that way!'  
  
'Kia told you about that?' Max said, remembering the time that Kia went off after he heard that he couldn't advance unless the 'rest of this brat-pack wins'.  
  
'Yes.... Come on!' Wanda said, wanting to hurry up and find Kia as soon as.  
  
They both ran to Kenny's, Wanda had Dranzer on her, as well as Demazla. Oh Kia, please be all right. Don't let Jimmy hurt you.... Please.  
  
Max managed to coax Kenny out of Dizzi for 'an hour only'.  
  
'Well, what's going on?' Dizzi asked them and they gave her a short version of the story; 'Unoh. So you want me to help find Kia and Jimmy?'  
  
'Please Dizzi. It would take too long for the three of us to search.......... Though maybe you and your father should go and look, instead of all of us waiting,' Wanda suggested and Max agreed, so he and his dad left to go to the woods and search the caves.  
  
'Its a lot of land,' Dizzi comented.  
  
ÒCan't you narrow it down by looking into the caves and waterfalls?' Wanda said.  
  
'That gives me something more to go on!' Dizzi said and started her search for Kia; 'I've got him!' Dizzi said; 'They're in Passion Peak,'  
  
'Trust Jimmy,' Wanda said with distaste; 'Thanks Dizzi, can I leave you here?'  
  
'Sure, just switch me off, Chief had me on all night again,' Dizzi told her and she nodded.  
  
'See you later Dizzi,' Wanda said and ran out to Passion Peak. 


	8. Who Will Win?

Title: Braveheart.  
Blue Demon: Right! I don't own the title or anything!! Feck off!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kai opened his eyes to see Jimmy asleep. He made his move. He had kept a knief, a small one, inside his armor, that was near by, he started to rub the rope that bonded his hands together, stopping to look at Jimmy from time to time. Once his hands were free, he started to untie his feet. He stood up and slowly crept away. However, there was alot of water falling and Kai realised that Jimmy would wake up to the nosie. A risk he had to take. He moved, quickly, but carefully over the ledge and onto the nearby edge. Jimmy roared in anger and came after him, at which point Kia began to climb the cliff.  
It was obvious that Jimmy had no idea which stone had the most strenght to take his weight, so he fell behind. Kai was grateful for Wanda, she showed him this place and they climbed down and up it all the time.  
  
'Kia!' Wanda said and ran to him; 'I thought.....'  
  
'No time, run!' Kai said, but he was too late. Jimmy was up on the grass and he started at them angrily.  
  
'Wrong move!' He yelled and charged at them.  
  
Kai pushed Wanda out of the way, and was stabbed in the arm.  
  
'Ah!' Kai gripped him arm as the blood flowed, his beyblade was on the ground next to him.  
  
'You did a stupid thing,' Jimmy was about to punch Wanda when a blue beyblade came out and hit his hand; 'You!' Jimmy went back towards Kai, who was lossing strength.  
  
'Leave him alone!' Wanda yelled and tackled him, they both fell over the watery ledge.  
  
'Wanda!' Kai yelled, staggered over to the edge and looked down. He saw her blade, but not her. He put Dranzer in his pocket and picked up her Demazla; 'No......' Kai said before he passed out. 


	9. Heart Will Go On

TITLE: My Heart Will Go On  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kia........) I do however own Wanda, Demazla and Jimmy. So ha! Also Titanic theme tune is not mine. First time I've done a song fic, so bare with me. (AKA. Please don't eat me!!)  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!  
NOTES: Lemony......   
SUMMERY: Kia thinks about Wanda, and how she died.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kia woke up with a jolt. It had been over a week since Wanda had died. His body was soaked with sweat. It was the same nightmare, repeating its self since that day.  
  
'Everynight in my dreams, I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on'  
  
He kept thinking that he could've saved her, if he hadn't have been so weak. Once he was out of the hospital he started to weight-lift, it was part of his training, but he over did it, and was sent back to get his stiches replace.   
He couldnÕt stop thinking about her.   
  
'Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and   
My heart will go on and on'  
  
Kia walked out of the hotel, they were at the World Championships, Ray came back, seeing as they needed help, Mr Dickinson decided to help out Ray's family by giving them some money. Kia felt as though he should talk to someone about Wanda's death, it affected him badly for the first couple of days. Then of course, was Demazla.  
  
'Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go til we're gone'  
  
He managed to use Wanda's blade and Demazla came out with a loud roar, one which could be mistaken for anger, but in reality was sadness. Kia looked at his Dranzer blade, it had lit up and Demazla went back into her red beyblade. Kia understood that Dranzer was comforting Demazla telepathicly, it as a shame that he couldn't speak to them both. He only had Drazner to read his mind, and at times, it wasn't that helpful. Both man and bit beast knew that.  
  
'Love was when I loved you  
One true time, I hold to  
In my life will always go on'  
  
He could talk to Max. Who took the news badly, as did his father, both only knowing Wanda for a short period of time thought, they most likely didn't share the same pain as him. How could he go on? He looked at the night sky, it was clear, not a cloud up there. Why? Why her? What did she do to deserve that? Why not just kill me instead? Kia asked all those silent questions. Why not me? I deserve it, after staying with my grandfather. Why not me? Or is this some cruel punishment? He felt a few tears fall from his face. He only cried at night, outside, where no one could see him. How could he carry on? Why should he?  
  
'Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on'  
  
He sighed, still wishing he could have done more to save her, wishing he actually went down the side of the waterfall and searched for her instead of passing out. The police couldn't find a body, the land was conored off. Kia's grandfather came back early because of the news, and gave Kia into serious trouble. But Kia never regreted inviting Wanda to his home, what he did regret was training on that day. Now he felt fear, he was scared that his team might find out what actually happend between him and Wanda. It was a new feeling, but he wanted to keep it.  
He turned away from the night sky and saw a figure standing a few yards away in the shadows. He was about to move closer, but it threw something at him. Who ever it was, they didn't have a good aim. Kia thought as he picked up a bracelet. His eyes widend. It had a small Dranzer and Demazla. He looked back, but the person was gone.  
'Wanda?' Kia said softly, but nothing answered back, apart from the wind.  
  
'You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and   
My heart will go on and on'  
  
Blue Demon: Humph. Maybe I picked the wrong song?  
Blinker: Nah. I'm your muse, you should trust me.  
Blue Demon: And blame you it people start to throw tomatos at us!  
Blinker: Hum. Bugger off! They'll love this!  
Blue Demon: So, why type of coffin do you want? 


End file.
